Thank You For Loving Me
by Sith Happens
Summary: In answer to a challenge by A Hotter Kiss A Beter Touch. Rated T for the repeated use of a somewhat dirty word that doesn't start with "F" Murphy x OFC


-1**A/N: This is in answer to a challenge posed to me by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. The song is "Thank You For Loving Me" from Bon Jovi, a band both Kisses and I enjoy. Hope this meets her wishes.**

_**Interesting fact: Did you know that Jon Bon Jovi was producers' first pick to play Murphy MacManus in our beloved BDS? Weird, huh?**_

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Solo

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Chorus:  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me 

--

Danielle rolled over on the mattress, wrapping herself tighter in the sheet as she reached for her lover. Instead of the warm body she had been expecting, she found empty space. She pushed dark hair away from her face as blue eyes parted in confusion. There was a note on the pillow written in familiar scribbled handwriting.

_"Went to Mass with Conn. Be gone all day. Meet us at the pub tonite 'round 6. Love, Murph xoxo"_

"Silly bastard," Danielle giggled as she laid her head back on the pillow. "Can't even spell 'tonight' properly."

After snuggling his pillow under her nose for a few moments to take in his wonderful scent that lingered there, she unwrapped herself from the sheets and pulled on a pair of his boxers he'd left strewn about as well as a shirt. Danielle put her hair up in a ponytail before surveying the room around her. She wasn't Catholic so she didn't attend Mass, but even if she was, she'd never go with Connor and Murphy. They went way too early in the morning for her taste, but with just cause. Being the Saints of South Boston meant having to hide out as much as possible. So early morning Mass was a given. Of course, this left time for Danielle to clean up after the Saturday night shenanigans.

The place wasn't all that bad compared to usual. Just some discarded beer cans, an over turned ashtray on the table, and the normal dirty clothes. Danielle made sure the brothers did their fair share of cleaning during the week, but Sundays she was off work and was perfectly fine with straightening up. She was dusting the ashes off the table when she noticed the small burn mark in the wood. With a bit of a grimace, she remembered the time when the boys had come home from a hit, her Murphy bleeding profusely from a wound in his lower leg. Danielle had been frantic with worry, but level-headed Connor told her to get the iron as he put pressure on the wound. She'd done what she was told, using the burning hot iron to cauterize Murphy's wound. But when he had screamed out in pain, she dropped the iron and left the burn on the tabletop.

Every time she thought about it, Danielle shuddered. So many times had she cauterized wounds, dug bullets out of flesh, sewn deep cuts closed. On several occasions she had wondered if she should just pack up and leave Murphy, let him and his brother get themselves killed in the name of their God. There were horrible fights and nights where she laid curled up in bed crying and wondering if they would live to come home. But in the end, she always stayed because she loved Murphy and she knew he loved her more than life itself. Danielle knew all she had to do was ask Murphy to stop. Just say the words and he would lay down his gun and the name of Saint. And Connor would as well because they were brothers and where one went, the other followed. But Danielle couldn't do it. She couldn't ask them to deny their Calling. Though she wasn't really religious, she believed them when they said God spoke to them. She could see the determination and will in their eyes just as surely as she could see the love there from both of them.

But it wasn't always dramatic and dark times with the MacManus brothers. She giggled when she put a few dirty dishes in the sink, remembering the time when Murphy had tried to fix a leaky pipe beneath the counter and ended up busting it worse. Connor had grumbled about having to fix it himself. The funniest part was trying to help Murphy off the ground. She had given him her hand as a balance, but he only ended up slipping on the wet linoleum and dragging her down with him. They ended up sitting on the floor, clothes soaked through the bottom, kissing as water sprayed everywhere around them. Oh yes, many good times were had with the brothers, Murphy especially, who had held her heart in his hands since they day they first met.

Danielle was in the middle of doing the dishes when a thought occurred to her. It had been a year that day since Murphy had first asked her to be his girlfriend. It was a little funny thinking back on it, especially as she was up to her elbows in soap suds. But what a glorious, magnificent, wonderful year that had been. And she wondered if Murphy even remembered.

--

The parking area at the pub was full, but the place itself was practically empty. Jack behind the bar was wiping the counter down in the near perfect dark. He picked his head up and gave her a smile when he saw her coming in. "Hey there, Danielle."

"Hey Jack," she nodded back, stepping up to the bar. "Murphy told me to meet him here tonight. Where's he at?"

"Try in the back," Jack shrugged, tilting his head toward the backroom though his face held a knowing smile.

She raised her eyebrows at him but took his suggestion, walking around the counter to go to the offices. Danielle was about to open the door when Connor came striding out, nearly knocking into her.

"Oi, Dani," he chuckled, wrapping her in a hug. "Missed ye this mornin'. Hope we didn't leave ye too much o' a mess from last night."

"No worse then usual," she giggled, squeezing him a bit tighter. "Now, where's that brother of yours. He left me a note this morning and I don't much appreciate him leaving me alone in bed."

"A terrible thing fer a man ta leave his love in the mornin'," he shook his head with a smirk. "But he's in the back waitin' fer ye."

"What's he doing back there," she asked shaking her head.

"I'm not at liberty ta divulge tha' information," he raised an eyebrow. "Go back an' ask 'im yerself. See ye in a bit."

Then Connor continued on around her as Danielle went through the door. It was just as dark in the office and she was having trouble seeing anything.

"Murphy," she asked into the darkness.

There was a rustling sound in one direction before Murphy's voice came to her. "I'm 'ere Dani."

"Where," she walked a few steps forward, going slow for fear of falling over something. "I can't see a thing."

"Oh, sorry," Murphy replied with a slight nervousness to his voice.

There was a quick strike before a flame lit in the darkness. Danielle watched it float in the air, illuminating the side of Murphy's face before lowering to bring a candle to life. The lighter was put away, and she could see the silhouette of the dark twin lighting even more candles across the office desk. After a few moments, the room was light enough that she could see his face clearly. He pressed a button on what looked to be a small stereo and low music started to play. She could barely make out the words to one of her favorite Bon Jovi songs when he turned back to her, fidgeting a bit nervously.

"Trying to be romantic, huh? I suppose you did remember," Danielle smiled at him.

"Course I remembered," he laughed a little, rubbing his thumbnail along his lower lip as he glanced at her eyes. "Just wanted this ta be special."

"What did you have planned," she asked sweetly, moving over to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her forehead. "I love ye, Dani-girl."

"I love you too, Murph," she giggled gently, kissing his lips.

They stayed locked together for a few moments before Murphy pulled back to skim his eyes over her face. "Can I ask ye a serious question, Dani?"

"Of course, Murphy," she grinned up at him. "You can ask me anything."

"I know it ain't been easy livin' with me an' me brother what with the things we do," he said gently. "An' I know it's been hard on ye seein' us come 'ome broken an' bleedin'. So, if yer answer is no, I understand. But I have ta ask ye."

"What, Murphy," she prodded eyes darting back and forth between his, a bit worried now about what he was going to ask.

"Will ye marry me?"

Danielle's eyes widened as she looked up at him, his face filled with nervous anticipation. "What?"

"Will ye marry me, Dani," he asked again, this time sounding a little more desperate.

A smile broke across her face after a second as she giggled. "Oh, Murphy, you silly bastard. Of course I'll marry you."

A sudden whoop of triumph sounded from the door behind her, and she twisted her head to see Connor peaking in, a huge grin on his face. Then more joyous sound erupted further behind him as the lights flashed on in the bar area and she could see everyone raising their drinks in salute. Turning a raised eyebrow to her now-fiance, she clucked her tongue at him playfully.

"How ever did you plan this without me knowing," she shook her head.

"Just made sure ta keep ye either right drunk or well satisfied in bed," he shrugged with a laugh. "I certainly hope ye don't mind."

"Not a bit," she shook her head.

"Ye're everythin' ta me, ye know that," he whispered against her ear. "I love ye so much, an' I thank God everyday fer ye lovin' me back."

"I already said yes Murph," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Just makin' sure," he snickered, pressing his lips to hers again.

_The End._


End file.
